An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon of charged pigment particles suspended in a dielectric solvent. The display usually comprises two substrates with electrodes placed opposing each other and separated by spacers. An electrophoretic fluid composed of a colored solvent with charged pigment particles dispersed therein is enclosed between the two electrodes. One of the electrodes on the viewing side is usually transparent. When a voltage difference is applied across the two electrodes, the pigment particles migrate to one side causing either the color of the pigment particles or the color of the solvent to be seen from the viewing side.
Known displays use an intermediate adhesive layer disposed between peripheries of the two substrates for sealing the electrophoretic fluid chambers. However, the adhesive layer is subject to aging and hardens losing its flexibility and may peel off from the substrates after being used for a long period, especially when used in environment with high temperature or subject to direct sunlight.